Solectrin Voltas
Solectrin Voltas has seen too much in his time, and has regularly bitten off more than he could chew in his days. Above all, the man is known for his intrepid works with magic, technology, and the coupling of the two for the betterment of his people and the world. Basic Information Solectrin Voltas is an ancient elf who's lifespan has been drawn out over the centuries to encompass the greater portion of King Anasterian Sunstrider's rule of Quel'Thalas. In this time he has seen the troll wars, the rise of humanity and the emergence of Dalaran, where he would later become a distinguished professor. Surviving the three great wars that wracked Azeroth to its core, Voltas joined the Scryers in an effort to save his people from their doom. With the threat of Kael'thas gone and his life finding a semblance of normalcy again, Voltas has since retired to Dalaran's new incarnation in Northrend, where he lives with his wife, Cielre, and his infant son, Teslan. Background Early Life Solectrin was born as Syhrrvarajh Novastre Vyaertranath. Makhadraval and Eyrandrel, his mother and father respectively, were second-generation sorcerers from the old lands of Kalimdor. They made it a point to abandon the Sundering's lessons and their ancestors to the west, forging ahead with a blank slate and hope for tomorrow. His father had a penchant for invention, however, being an architect and an artificer. Their home was laden with astrolabes and ley-focusing devices, spurring the young Solectrin on toward his lifelong passions. Though his parents were never remarkable to the point of noble or celebrity status, they had earned a more-than-comfortable lifestyle for their household. It was here that Solectrin was raised and tutored by his parents, until he was ready to apply himself throughout the network of academies throughout Quel'Thalas. Though his heartfelt interest in technology did little to woo his mentors, his keen aptitude and relative ease with their lessons did. It wasn't long before he was tutoring on his own, but tragedy had struck at home to interrupt his rapid progress. Eyrandrel was pregnant with her second child, and both Solectrin and his father were always tending to her needs. The constant effort had disrupted the lives of father and son, fraying the marital bond of Voltas's parents. When the child was born, Solectrin was overjoyed to know that he would have a baby brother, however Eyrandrel was wracked with severe postpartum psychosis and ended the life of the child and herself upon the jagged cliffs below their secluded manor. Once Solectrin was prepared to leave Quel'Thalas and begin his life in the new city-state of Dalaran, Makhadraval had fallen into an inescapable, bitter depression. The man withered away in his massive study, becoming ragged and sour as his every last moment was spent in the embrace of a bottle and his countless books. When Solectrin bade the man farewell, he was answered with silence, followed by a labored sob that followed him through the corridors of his home and up to the front door. When it closed, a bittersweet chapter in his life had shut with it. Dalaran By the time Voltas (still then holding to his birth name) arrived in Dalaran, his reputation had escaped Quel'Thalas, as did his penchant for technology. The council that put him to use acknowledged his seemingly excessive ability to use magic and put him to work as a researcher, but his diligent and often nagging pleas to educate paid off in the centuries following his arrival, and the man was given the task of lecturing advanced courses in Arcane Technologies and Dimensional Theory alongside his research projects. Upon his father's eventual passing, Solectrin was prepared to abandon his heritage and the unfortunate dissolution of his family. It was in his fourth century in Dalaran that he left behind the name given to him by parents and memories he'd rather forget, and simply crafted a new name along with a new life. He could never fully deviate from them, however, as his need for a blank slate had echoed on from his forebears along with his craft. It was here that he tutored Eberict Silverleaf among countless others throughout his numerous decades in the Violet Spires. In his prime, Voltas was known for his Avant-Garde mindset when it came to magic, in addition to cavorting and lechery. His affairs were kept quiet, but two were obvious. Fortunately for the Arcanist, they ended on good terms and a whisper. The elf's good times came to a screeching halt when word came around of a rampaging Horde of green men and demons. The Second and Third Wars As the orcs laid siege to Azeroth, Solectrin was called each time into service alongside his colleagues. Though he felt the time spent using magic to destroy life rather than enhance it was an insult to all that Dalaran had worked toward, he quickly became acquainted with how destructive those forces were and how to best employ them on the battlefield. When the Third War was in full swing and the Scourge finally set upon Dalaran, he managed to escape with a handful of students into the ghoul-infested wilderness, where they had managed to survive in a cave on the border of Hillsbrad before finally making their way north. Voltas was ignorant of the tragedy that gripped his homeland, and the liberation of the orcs. He left his students behind in the hands of the Alliance as he forged onward toward Quel'Thalas. The Sin'Dorei When he arrived, the verdant forests he grew up in were almost entirely ruined. Towns were rubble, and what remained of Silvermoon was barricaded with wooden posts, spears, twisted blades and parts of the horrid machines used to slaughter his kin. Saddened by losing track of the people he sought to aid with his talents, Voltas pledged himself to the cause of his recovering civilization, and in doing so joined them in the desperation of taking in any magic, even if corrupted, to stay the hand of their ancient addiction. Anasterian was nowhere to be found, and the Prince had left with an entourage of others. With no other choice, Solectrin remained to rebuild the city his father had helped refine so many centuries ago with the scant, weary and hungry handful of survivors. Addiction, Recovery and Hope for The People As time went on, Voltas became absorbed in the thirst for new ways just as sorely as his need for magic. Recalling the intensive meditations of his youth, Solectrin was able to open his mind again to the Nether after months of desperate, intensive training in an effort to rid himself of consuming tainted magic to sate his addiction. Though his good graces and history with Quel'Thalas (not to mention the stance as one of the few surviving, worthwhile mages) spared him from persecution, the act was quickly condemned as word spread of his lessons being passed on to a handful of others. Voltas still performs this act on his own and offers this "insight" to those in need with heavy discretion. It is, after all, illegal now. ... Heroism and The Umbral Accord His career following the conception of the Sin'Dorei and their integration into the Horde to the present date is, much like his youth, a smattering of rumors and speculation revolving around dangerous work and reckless advances followed his actions. Some claim he joined the revived organization with Jasynia Sundown and assumed the mantle of the widowed knight's husband as High Arcanist, while others claim he fought relentlessly for the Horde on numerous battlefields. Other tales are much more fantastic, involving time travel, dragons and impossible works of technology and magic. It was in this time that he met a young woman, Cielre Evenbough, as he set forth with his work. Old habits were reluctant to fade, and Voltas found himself drawn to the auburn-haired sorceress. Time went on, and they were married shortly after in a quiet ceremony with only themselves, the priest and the trees of Eversong. ... When asked about these things, the old mage would laugh and tell inquirers that everyone is prone to feats of incredible stupidity, but he is more than willing to display his grimoires and schematics, and to talk about his wife. Perhaps he wishes to leave something "respectable" for the history books, while sweeping the rest under a carpet. Current Events Voltas resides in Dalaran, continuing his research. Between himself and a handful of private investors, he spearheads the MAGPI (Magical And Geographical Partitioning Initiative, or simply "Magpie") Foundation, which consists of Dalaran field workers and hired personnel with the goal of remapping the broken and disrupted ley lines of Azeroth. As of this entry, they have begun their work in Quel'Thalas, and may be seen going about their work with astrolabes and sprawling maps. RP Style/Availability Solectrin Voltas has had his time in altering the world through his actions and lessons. He is now retired, dwelling in the newest incarnation of Dalaran floating above Northrend. With his wife and son fully recovered, he has resumed his lectures on Arcane Technology and Dimensional Theory while continuing the search for further innovations beside a think-tank of Dalaran's best and brightest while enjoying his life with Cielre as they raise their two-year-old son, Teslan. Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde Mage Category:Horde